This invention relates in general to a method for promoting dental health by preventing tooth demineralization and providing tooth remineralization and thereby reducing dental caries. The method employs a chewing gum containing a sparingly soluble food-grade acid.
Efforts have been made over the years to address the problem of dissolution or demineralization of tooth enamel and the resultant formation of dental caries. As is well known, dental plaque accumulates on the teeth as the result of the growth and metabolism of certain bacteria, such as Streptococcus mutans, which are nourished by cariogenic comestibles, particularly those containing sugars. Such bacteria are involved in the formation of dental plaque which accumulates as a deposit on the surfaces of teeth. The metabolism of bacteria within the plaque results in the generation of high levels of acids which are detrimental to the teeth and contribute to the production of dental caries. Chewing gums which have been developed in the past to inhibit the production of dental plaque have required therapeutic or anticariogenic agents which sometimes have undesirable side effects, require governmental approval, or both.